Does this Darkness have a name?
by Dbelp03
Summary: how i think 3x17 should have gone, one-shot


Author's note- set directly after Keith's funeral; there was no Leyton kiss btw everything else was the same this is just my spin on things the first chapter is going to be just like the party and stuff but after that it will change I promise

Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty? This hatred? How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives? Or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war hoping for their safe return but knowing some will be lost among the way. When did we loose our way?

He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling before sighing and closing his eyes again. He whished he could just return to the darkness of unconsciousness where everything was ok again where Keith was alive and getting married to his mom where one of his best friends hadn't been shot in the leg, where everything was still normal.

Lucas turned to the brunette who was lying next to him and kissed the top of her head before sliding out of the bed and leaving her asleep. Brooke always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, Luke guessed everyone did but only Brooke could look that gorgeous no matter what she did. He wrote her a note that said "Went for a walk be back later love Lucas" and set it down on his pillow before changing into his sweats. Lucas grabbed his IPod and cell before quietly slipping out onto the porch and starting his morning run.

Luke ended up by the river court sitting on the picnic table staring out at the water he turned around and looked at the court remembering all the times that Jimmy and mouth had sat in this exact spot and wondering why would he do that I know he was angry but Keith was his friend we all were" Lucas buried his head in his hands what was Keith thinking going in there…if it wasn't for me he never would've gone in he would be alive right now" Lucas wiped the tears out of his eyes and started running back to his house he still had to go to school that day

Once he got back to his house he found that Brooke was gone. Lucas put some jeans and a shirt on before getting into Keith's mustang and driving to school. He parked and walked inside half listening to the announcements "you will see an armed police presence on campus they are here for your well being we can try to make the school safer we can try to protect you but there are few precautions we can take to protect your hearts" Lucas caught this little bit from the principle and stared as he watched mouth putting a microphone down next to a memorial to Jimmy.

Brooke walked up behind him and slid her arm through his "hey" she said noticing where he was looking "hey" he said looking over at her at her and then back at the memorial "lets just go to class Luke ok?" Brooke asked pulling on his arm a little "hang on one second" Luke slid away from her walking towards the flowers and pictures. The announcements came back on just then "I urge you all to reach out to your teachers today, form grief circles and talk about it if you're feeling scared or if you're feeling venerable or confused don't keep it inside Let. It. Out." At that Lucas ran forward and kicked the stuff spreading it across the hall and ripping the pictures off the locker. He turned around and saw everyone staring at him. "you are not alone and this is your school" he looked up at the speaker and then back at the people looking at him before walking out of the school "HOW DARE THEY" he thought glancing over his shoulder as he walked towards his car "that son of a bitch killed my uncle and they put up a memorial to him"

Lucas went home and lay down on his bed falling asleep. Later that night he was awakened by his phone vibrating on his stomach. He looked at the message and drove back to the school. Luke parked and looked around at the filled parking lot watching as Rachel walked up to him "hey Luke" "Rachel?" he said lifting up his phone "you send me this?" "Maybe" "what are you doing?" he asked as she walked over and pulled the y off the school sign that said "this is your school" "no body has all the answers but we all have our y's" Rachel said waving the plastic y in his face "like why did this happen why didn't we see it coming? Why do people watch America idol?" she slid her arm through his and started pulling him towards the school "come on"

They walked in and were met by flashing lights and music blaring from speakers "welcome to detention" Rachel said pulling Luke deeper into the hallway Rachel let him go just as Brooke walked up and put her arm around his waist "hi boyfriend" "Brooke do you really think a party is appropriate?" Lucas asked sighing "it's not a party it's more of a cleansing for every kid in the school everybody's here everyone is invited everyone's together…so just check it out ok we've got co-ed bathrooms science labs for drugs and pharmaceuticals health class for condoms and people probably using them Spanish class has kick ass margaritas and there's the tutor center for anybody who needs a little extra help. Tonight we're all together and we stop judging each other and let everybody heal their own way. If you need to do this alone I understand but if you need me imp here" Lucas looked at her and smiled a little bit before going and starting to walk down the hall.

After he got a drink Luke leaned against the wall just watching the people. It wasn't long until Brooke walked up and asked him to dance with her. Lucas smiled and nodded "I would love to pretty girl" they started walking towards the people dancing when Luke heard some asshole yelling "everybody lock down I got a shooter here...Shooter in the hallway" he immediately grabbed the kid and threw him against the wall "pull your head out of your ass and show some respect" Luke said letting the kid go and walking out

As he was walking out to the parking lot Brooke caught up with him "Lucas please stay!" "I can't Brooke...it's not RIGHT" "why not?" "you wouldn't understand you weren't there" I may not have been inside that school but that doesn't mean I wasn't there it doesn't mean I don't carry that day around like everybody else" she said starting to cry just as mouth and Rachel walked up "I was there Luke and if a party helps to bring us all together and to help deal with it then why not?" "Rachel you know that this is wrong somebody…died in that hallway" mouth looked at Lucas angrily "no Luke TWO people died" Lucas turned back to Brooke starting to cry a little bit "I'm sorry Brooke I know your trying to help me with this and I love you for it but I just cant be here…so please just lets get out of here?" he asked her walking towards her and sliding his hand into hers please?" Brooke nodded and ran into his arms "ok Lucas whatever you want" she said crying into his chest "thank you pretty girl…I love you" he whispered keeping his arm around her as they walked to his car

Once they were back at Luke's house they lay down on the bed and Lucas started talking to her "Brooke thanks for the party I know you did it for me" she smiled and looked up at him "broody you know I would do anything for you" he smiled looking into her eyes "I know pretty girl" Lucas said leaning down to kiss her "I think what's really bothering me about this whole thing is that it wasn't some stranger who I can just hate without hesitation" he said staring at the ceiling "it was a friend someone who knew Keith who talked to him I just don't understand how Jimmy could do it…it doesn't add up jimmy would never hurt anyone I know he didn't mean to hurt Peyton he just wanted people to leave him alone. He never deserved the way we treated him Jim was a good kid we are all good kids and Keith was a good man. Its hard coming to grips with that that I'm never going to see him again I'm never going to see either of them again Brooke" Lucas sighed and looked over at her "this is all so messed up I don't know what to do now" he said pulling her close to him and starting to cry softly "its gunna be ok boyfriend we will all make it though this I promise you I'm always going to be here for you" they fell asleep like that holding each other just one more day of this crazy stuff behind them.

--so yeah I cut out the Peyton stuff and the Karen bitching at him might do Karens bit next chapter….but I like this ending much better…tell me whatcha think


End file.
